


Wealth and Riches, You Say?

by lifesgreatestadventure



Series: How to Tame Your Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/M, Gen, Just a wee bit, Sexual Tension, Smooth Criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesgreatestadventure/pseuds/lifesgreatestadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siriana finds a surprise lurking in her house deep into the night. Some cocky bastard looting through her drawers! However, he seems less interested in the contents of the house and more focused on the owner. Seems like a bad thief to Siri, but he has an ultimate goal in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wealth and Riches, You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Skyrim and first attempt at writing anything not scientific in years, so comments are encouraged!  
> Siriana doesn't have a tragic backstory or anything. Her parents are well-to-doers in Cheydinhal that "recommended" she find a different place (i.e. country) to live after she had got busted for a list of petty crimes. They didn't want her to sully the family name, with her father in the local government and brother rising the ranks of the city watch. So she crossed the border into Skyrim and was promptly picked up by the Legion. You know the rest! Thanks for reading!

Breezehome was a nice enough place. Two bedrooms, an alchemy table, and a roaring fire were all a Nord could ask for. The Lydia was still a feature of the house that even after months, Siriana was still getting used to, but she was a lovely lady and helpful sometimes. Siri didn’t spend much time at home these days, as she was out exploring different cities and avoided getting involved in anything too political. All she wanted to do was dip her hands into pockets and chests didn’t belong to her and get the Blades and Greybeards off of her back.

 _‘So many expectations, so little time,’_ she thought to herself as she slid her key into the lock of her home. Siri let out a heavy sigh as she turns the tumblers. _‘No one ever asks me what I want to-,’_ her train of thought was interrupted as she noticed the door was already unlocked.  


“Okay, a little strange,” she said aloud, but maybe Lydia was still awake. Unlikely, given that Masser and Secunda were beginning to dip below the horizon. Siri deftly opened the door and held her breath when she stepped inside.

Call it a professional’s intuition, but there was someone unwanted skulking around her house. The idea of it made the hair on the back of her neck prickle. _‘You’ve got to be kidding me,’_ she fumed, _‘robbing The Dragonborn, good freaking idea.’_

After hearing the faintest of footsteps come from above her head, indicating that the person was probably currently rifling through her smallclothes, she turned around and whispered _“Iiz.”_ Icy breath spewed from her mouth and froze her front door shut, effectively locking the thief into her house for the moment. 

As the ice crackled over the door the footsteps immediately stopped. “You know you’ve been had,” she muttered as she silently tiptoed up the steps to the second floor. When she reached the landing all was silent, however, Lydia’s door was left open. Siri glanced in for a second, seeing that her bed was empty, she let out of a sigh. She had fear the housecarl was murdered, which would change the situation entirely. Now, it was a game of cat and mouse.

“Come out little mouse,” Siri taunted in a low, (attempted) sultry voice. She continued her path towards her bedroom and almost reached the doorframe in the black of night when a cold breeze passed over her.

“You don’t know who you’re dealing with, lass,” whispered a distinctly accented voice from behind her. His warm breath blew passed her ear as she froze like a deer. How did he get behind her? Quickly, a leather-bound hand wrapped around Siri’s mouth and a boot kicked the back of her knees, bringing her to the ground.

Her green eyes opened wide in shock and she started to fall towards the ground. Rage started to build up inside of her as the man caught her before crashing into the floor. He then pushed her away, sending her stumbling and made haste down the stairs to the door.

“You better hope that ice has melted before I get down there,” she growled, fire licking up her throat. She chased down the stairs and tripped to a stop at the sight in front of her. She would have laughed if she wasn’t pissed off at the thief.

A tall Nord dressed in tight leather armor stood motionless at her front door. He just stood there, gaping at the giant ice wall that greeted him. Siri unsheathed her dagger and cleared her throat to get his attention.

The man turned around, pulling out his dagger as well, but the expression on his face made it seemed like he was less interested in fighting. He wore a hood, but the simmering fire lit up the angles of his face in a fierce way. He chuckled in a good-natured way, “Perhaps we are actually cursed,” he mused, keeping his emerald eyes locked with Siri’s.  


“What the fuck are you doing in my house,” Siri questioned, still feeling the heat inside of her throat, but the flames had started to die down already. It took a lot to work her up so the feeling never lasted long.

“You know the answer to that one. Better than most, I would say,” he said, with a hint of mirth. He reached up and pulled his hood down. He had bright red hair and a matching stubble. And a strong jawline, but that was beside the point.

“I’ve been hearing about how the Dragonborn has returned but that the lass is nothing more than a sneak thief. Which, I’m sure was a disappointment to most people,” he continued, glancing back at the ice wall and then at Siri. “But, I am not most people, it should be a compliment to you that another thief was curious about what you owned.”  


Apparently, Siri should have been flattered that another thief came to steal from her! The notion made her scoff a bit. And what kind of thief had flaming red hair? Not a very good one, apparently. The man took a step towards her, dagger still gripped in his covered hand. “Who are you,” Siri asked as her rage finally ebbed into curiosity. Judging from his attitude and his armor, he was no ordinary person.

The thief sensed that she wasn’t likely to strike anymore so he took around step closer to her. “Who I am isn’t important, however, I am very interested in you.” The word was laced in implication and quickly made blood rise to Siri’s cheeks.  


“I, uh, what?” 

_‘Eloquent as always, this is probably why your parents suggested you find different career options,’_ she berated herself as she tried to collect her thoughts. _‘No, no, it was rampant petty crimes and the bout in jail,’_ she was lost in thought for a second and then noticed that the man took another step towards her. _‘Get it together, tight hold on the dagger,’_ she told herself, trying to steady her breathing. That endeavor grew more different as the man would not stop walking towards her!  


“Hey, you still tried to break into my house! Why are you ‘interested’ in me?” She mocked his tone but took in a sharp breath as the man closed the gap, “Hey- Why are you so close?”

His mouth twisted into a coy grin and he slowly sheathed his dagger. “I have a proposition for you,” he said, reaching towards her hand and laying his on top of hers. He leaned forward and slowly pushed down on her hand, getting her to lower her weapon. 

Leaning down brought his face much too close to hers and she could now peer up into his eyes. He had a thick scar that carved down his cheek and blended into the red-tinted stubble on his face. The man smelled of spiced mead and of the crisp night air. A combination Siri decided that she quite liked. Her throat went dry as she tried to muster up something to say, “What, uh, what would that be?” Her lips felt sticky as she licked them.

His grin never wavered as he kept eye contact and slid his hand up her arm, sending a shiver throughout her body. “Wealth untold, lass. It just needs to be liberated,” he brought his lips to her ear and in a husky voice finished his sentence, “by a skillful touch.”

Siri’s lips parted slightly and her face was now engulfed by a crimson blush. What was going on here? Why was the man in her house? And why did she feel like she either needed to punch him or stick her tongue down his throat?

Most importantly, wealth untold sounded too good to be true, but it tempted Siri all of the same. “Okay, but what do you need from me, specifically?” She asked in a steady tone, heart starting to pound. She was still unsure what to make of the situation.

The intruder’s grin turned almost wolfish as if Siri asked the golden question of the night. He pulled back his face but kept his hand on her upper arm. “Oh, I need several things from you, lass,” his voice was heavy and tempting, “but for now, come to Riften and seek me out in the marketplace. I’ll give you instructions from there.”  


With that, he lifted up his hand from her arm and brushed his thumb under her chin. He brought his face towards her and his lips hovering about hers. His breath was warm and inviting on her pouted lips. She felt a spark jump throughout her bones that made her heart race like a snowhare. Suddenly, the man pulled back, laughing quietly to himself as he swiftly bolted out of the door, which Siri had missed that the ice wall melted. Regaining her composure, muttering a curse word to herself, she ran outside into the street and yelled, “You didn’t let me check your pants!” But the man was had melted into the shadows, so she had no idea if he heard her or not.

 _‘I could have phrased that better,’_ she thought while giving a large yawn. "What in the hell was that?" Siri said under her breath and she turned back to her house, making sure she locked the door, back up to her bedroom. She noticed that the top drawer of her dresser was disturbed. 

“Gods, all of those jewels I had been collecting!” She exclaimed as she rifled through its contents. Only the emeralds were missing and a pair of her blasted smallclothes. “Sick fuck,” she muttered but without much venom in her voice as she stripped her leather armor off for sleep.

She had already made up her mind to head to Riften to see what exactly these instructions were, and who that man was. She would also be sure to steal her stolen items (well the smallclothes were honestly gotten) back from the redhead.

As her eyelids grew heavy, she couldn’t help the smile on her face. This was going to be the most excitement she has had, by her own choosing, since arriving in Skyrim almost six months ago.


End file.
